digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon World
Digimon World is a video game by Bandai on the PlayStation, released in 2000, about the Digimon virtual pets. It has three sequels, Digimon World 2, Digimon World 3 and Digimon World 4. The storyline focuses on a human brought to File City on File Island by Jijimon to save the island. Digimon have been losing their memories and becoming feral and the city has fallen into disarray. The goal of the player, who is represented by a young boy whose name is given as "Hiro/Hero" (this is a common Japanese naming convention for RPG protagonists), is to save the island by helping Digimon recover their memory and return to the city. As it came before the anime in Japan, it is very strictly based on the Virtual Pets. The gameplay revolves around raising a single Digimon from its lowest level, a hatchling Baby, up through In-Training, Rookie, Champion, and with work, Ultimate. A Digimon partner will die with age, and return to an egg eventually, so the player has to raise it again. Fans of the anime will be familiar with the sixth stage, Mega, however this game was made prior to the Pendulum series of pets, which introduced Mega level. To raise a Digimon partner, the player must train it, feed it, let it rest and take it to the bathroom. The other main part of gameplay is battle. The player's partner Digimon fight the Digimon that have become aggressive due to a crisis on File Island. Partner Digimon begin the game with a few basic skills, but acquire more as they progress in levels through the game. List of obtainable Digimon There are 65 Digimon in the game that a partner Digimon can become. File City's Inhabitants The protagonist's main objective in the game is to journey across File Island, locating all of the Digimon that have left File City and restore their memories. Most Digimon join the city when Hiro battles them, does a job for them, or for a few other unique reasons. Every Digimon that joins the city will either open a new area of the city, like a shop or another facility, or will just patrol the city or something else. Below is a list of the Digimon that join city, where they are to begin with and what they open when in the city. *Jijimon: The leader of File City. He tells Hiro which Digimon have joined the city and the prosperity point of the city. Later on he informs the player about the reappearing of Machinedramon once per year. *Koromon: Runs Green Gym on the outskirts of the city and tells the player about how to learn skills. *Tokomon: Gives items to the player at the start of the game and later gives useful information. *Tsunomon: He patrols the city despite the fact that he has little fighting power, and tells Hiro about a digimon which shows up sometimes in Geko Swamp. *Botamon: Just lives with Jijimon and repeats his speech. *Tanemon: First owner of Meat Farm. She gives three pieces of meat per day. When Palmon takes over, she'll sit in a nearby flowerbed and tell Hiro about a special plant that grows in Tropical Forest. *Yuramon: The city's local rumour spreader, who tells rumours which mostly are true. The rumours are required for some digimons to be recruited. *Agumon: Located in Native Forest just outside the city and has 400HP. After being defeated, he opens Item Bank. *Palmon: Located in Native Forest and has 900HP. She takes over Tanemon to run Meat Farm. When Meat Farm is upgraded once more she sits in a flowerbed next to Tanemon. *Kunemon: Loctaed in Kunemon's Bed. He will come down and fight if bribed with food. He has 900HP. After being beaten he eats some grass and opens a shortcut to Digimon Bridge. *Coelamon: Seen in Coela Point during evening. He helps Hiro to get to Tropical Forest before Digimon Bridge is repaired. When it is repaired he joins the city and opens the first Item Shop, later seen in the clinic telling information about the calculation of prosperity points (3 for an ultimate, 2 for a champion, 1 for a rookie. Numemon, Sukamon and Nanimon each counts for 1 though). *Betamon: Seen in Tropical Jungle. Helps open Item Shop and later builds a fountain in the middle of the city. He is often found lounging there, cooling himself, during daytime. *Centarumon: Guards Amida Forest. After being outrun, he joins the city and opens a clinic, becoming the city's doctor. He can cure partner digimon's illnesses, injuries and tireness. *Tyrannomon: Guards the Ancient Dino Region and has 3100HP. After being beaten he opens the local restaurant and serves burgers. *Meramon: Located in Lava Cave at the back of Drill Tunnel. The rock blockade has to be cleared by an ultimate or champion digimon. He is making a shockwave that clears the blockade to Mt. Panorama. After being beaten he joins the restaurant and serves curry. *Unimon: Located on Mt. Panorama, but injured. To make him appear, the clinic has to be in the city and the player must talk to Centarumon first. After being cured (giving him a bansoko or any HP recovery disk) he helps in the Item Shop. *Patamon: Located in Gear Savannah and has 1000HP. After being beaten three times in a row he goes to work in the Item Shop. *Biyomon: Located in Gear Savannah. She keeps running away and so Hiro and his partner digimon have to work together to catch her. She goes to work in the Item Shop. *Greymon: After reaching 15 prosperity point in the game, Greymon will attack when Hiro exits of Jijimon's House. He is one of the toughest champion-level digimon and has 4800HP. After being defeated he constructs the arena, where five medals can be earned by joining in the competitions. *Bakemon: In the graveyard in the Overdell Graveyard. He joins if the player answers his 'questions' yes, yes and no (he only speaks 'Bakebake'). He patrols the city during the night. His words can only be understood if you have a Bakemon to translate the words. *Piximon: Located in Tropical Jungle and is very rarely seen. He has 5200HP. He sells Training Manuals in Item Shop, but he often does not show up. *Kabuterimon: Located in the right training room in Beetleland. The town needs to be equipped with the arena for him to join, because he asks a question that must be answered with 'arena'. He upgrades the Green Gym. *Kuwagamon: Located in the left training room in Beetleland. He asks whether there is a way to beat Kabuterimon. If given the answer 'yes, by joining in the city,' he will join the Green Gym. *Etemon: Lives in the big tree in the Native Forest and will attack when the player amasses a prosperity point of 50. He knocks off some of the player's parter digimon's HP when he jumps down before the battle. He has 5600HP and joins after being beaten, but he's kicked out of city because he is making trouble there. Afterward he sells Golden Bananas near Digimon Bridge. *Ogremon: After defeating him in Great Canyon, Ogre Fortress, Freezeland and Drill Tunnel, he joins the city and patrols it during daytime. *Shellmon: After saving him in Great Canyon he joins the city and he makes a notice board. This board is needed for Vademon, Skullgreymon and Vantemon to join in. *Whamon: After Hiro saves his home in Freezeland from Ogremon, he becomes a ferry between the city to his home and Factorial Town. *Leomon: After finding his ancestor's tablet in Drill Tunnel when the city has a prosperity point of 45, he joins the city and stands in the Birdra Transport. That part of Drill Tunnel does not open if the Drill Tunnel storyline is not finished even if the prosperity point is over 45. *Birdramon: She is located on top of Great Canyon and has 3700HP. After being beaten she takes Hiro back to the city, opens up Birdra Transport and becomes a mode of express delivery. She only takes Hiro to the destination but does not provide return trips. *Veggiemon: He is the strange plant Tanemon is talking about and is located in Tropical Jungle. He needs Rain Plant which grows on every fifteenth in each month to be freed. He takes over for Palmon to run Meat Farm, and sells two kinds of training carrot. *Monzaemon: It is located in Toy Town, as a costume. The player needs a Numemon to wear it. After saving Toy Town from Warumonzaemon, Monzaemon's costume will be hung at the back of Jijimon's House on a peg, lifeless, while Warumonzaemon fights in the arena. Notice that only Monzaemon is able to go through the Toy Town storyline so only Monzaemon is able to go into the toy house, but if the player is able to raise a Monzaemon (which is quite difficult) and goes to Toy Town, the costume will not be there. *Kokatorimon: He appears in Misty Forest during dawn time and has 4200HP. After being beaten he builds a statue between Item Bank and the toilet. *Ninjamon: Appears near Digimon Bridge when the secret basement of Item shop opens and has 3800HP. After being beaten he joins the secret basement and talks about items in the game. *Numemon: Located in the sewers of Factorial Town and has only 200HP, the enemy having the lowest amount of HP. After being beaten he sells items in the basement of the Item Shop. *Andromon: Located in Factorial Town. Just stands outside Birdra Transport while in the city occasionally. He frequently returns back to his homebase. *Giromon: Located in Factorial Town and has 5700HP. He is the only enemy digimon that uses 'Delete program'. After being beaten he sets up a jukebox in the restaurant. However, for USA version, this jukebox tends to glitch the player's game, and is therefore better off avoided. This bug does not seem to appear in Japanese version though. *Penguinmon: Located in Freezeland and challenges Hiro to a curling game. She opens a curling rink in the arena after her defeat. *Angemon: Located, frozen solid, in the Ice Sanctuary. The player needs a partner digimon with vaccine type to enter Ice Sanctuary. Finish the sanctuary storyline and he joins as Jijimon's secretary and often gives better advice. *Garurumon: Located in Freezeland and has 4200HP. After the first fight, he complains that Hiro can guide his partner digimon to fight (2 to 1) and thus it is not a fair game. He wants a fair rematch of 1 to 1 at 4 o'clock next day, and the player cannot give any instruction to the battling digimon during the battle including finishing tech. If late to arrive to the rematch, his HP will become 2000 instead of full 4000. After being beaten he works in the restaurant, selling ribs. *Frigimon: Located in Freezeland. Shellmon's notice board has a news about a secret digimon saved a baby digimon when he was cold and sick. If the player follows suit and allows his partner digimon to get sick, one can meet Frigimon in his ice dome home, curing the partner baby digimon and scolding Hiro to be more careful next time. Next time if the player brings a digimon that is not afraid of cold, he joins the restaurant selling ice cream. *Gabumon: Located in Misty Forest and has 2000HP. After being beaten he helps Drimogemon in the Treasure Hunt as a cashier/assistant. *Devimon: Made his first appearance in Overlord's Mansion when the player learns that Vandemon, who has promised to join the city, is going to retire. He lifts the seal on a door which leads to the underground laboratory. Later on found on the sixth floor on Infinity Mountain and has 6800HP. When Machinedramon is beatan he joins and sells devil chips in the secret item shop during night time. The chips greatly boost up a partner digimon's parameters, but at the same time shorten its lifespan as the compromise. *Vademon: Located in Mt. Panorama. Shellmon's notice board has news about an UFO and an alien. He works in the restaurant and sells weird alien food, but he does not show up often. *MetalGreymon: Located on the top floor in Infinity Mountain and has 8600HP. He is the only enemy digimon that uses 'Infinity burn'. After defeating Machinedraon he joins and opens a bar in the arena. *Monochromon: Owns his own shop in Great Canyon. Help him to earn over 3050 bits in a round and he will tell Hiro that it is only to test him. Monochromon joins in the Item Shop. There are three kinds of goods to sell: meat, portable toilet and medicine. Meat is the most unprofitable item (around 20 bits), portable toilet the middle (around 180 bits) and medicine the most (around 300-800 bits). There will be twenty customers for a round, mostly asking for meat and portable toilets. Luck and patience is needed for medicine to be asked for. *Airdramon: When the city's prosperity point is 50, Airdramon will bombdive and attack. He has 4400HP. After being beaten, he rests inside Jijimon's house and the entrance to Mt. Infinity is opened now. He rescues Hiro after beating Machinedramon, the boss. After that he joins the arena, as a fortune teller. *Mojyamon: Located in Freezeland. There are three of them and each of them want Hiro to trade three kinds of items with them. The last one with whom Hiro completes the trade set joins and helps in the secret items shop. *SkullGreymon: Located in Grey Lord's Mansion underground laboratory and has 5800HP. Battles in the arena occasionally after being defeated. *MetalMamemon: Located in Factorial Town and is very rarely seen. He says he has won 99 battles and he hopes to win 100. He has 5600HP and is the only enemy digimon that uses 'Pulse laser'. Sometimes substitutes for Penguinmon in the curling rink, and if the player wins he'll hand over rare digivolve items sometimes. *Mamemon: Located in Mt. Panorama during night time and is very rarely seen. Sells Super Disks in the secret item shop. *Nanimon: Locate him five times in five different places and he'll hide in the Item Bank. He will hand over two keychains that allow the player to carry more items in the item box. *Megadramon: Located on the second top floor in Infinity Mountain and has 7500HP. He sometimes stands outside the arena during evening and night time. *Digitamamon: Located in Machinedramon's room in Mt. Infinity and has maximum 9999HP. After being beaten he works in the restaurant cooking egg meals. Like Vademon he does not show up often. *Drimogemon: There are 3 of them located in the Drill Tunnel. The one that requests help digging a tunnel will join once the tunnel is finished. He opens the Treasure Hunt. *Elecmon: Located in Gear Savannah. Let him electric-shock Hiro three times and he will join and start up the electricity in the city. *Sukamon: Located on Trash Mountain. Joins the city, but dislikes the toilet. *Gekomon: Located in Geko Swamps. Battles in the arena but does not count for prosperity point. *ShogunGekomon: Located in Gecko Swamps. The player can sell cards for merit points to trade for items like parametre chips (800), disks (20 or 100), digivolve items (500), and the amazing rod (300). *Myotismon: Located in Grey Lord's Mansion. Battles in the arena on occasion. *Seadramon: Located in Dragon Eye Lake but does not join the city. He appears in the lower one lake during morning, swimming in an S like line. He hosts as a ferry to Beetleland, gives Hiro the digivolve item of Seadramon, or teaches a digimon a water tech. *Cherrymon: Located in the Misty Trees (doesn't look like his original form). Trains a partner Digimon's brain and gives information about the history of Digimon World. *Machinedramon: The Digimon partner of Analogman. Located on top of Infinity Mountain behind MetalGreymon. He is the final boss of the game and all his parameters are at maximum except for 9400HP. His skills are 'Megaton punch', 'All range beam' and 'Thunder justice'. After the game is over, Machinedramon appears once a year in the Back Dimension. List of death moves Ver 1 (arranged by power): * Monzaemon, Lovely Attack, 230 (Monzaemon gathers energy in his palms to create a plump pink heart) * Mamemon, Smiley Bomb, 225 (Mamamon throws his right punching glove) * MetalGreymon, Giga Destroyer, 215 (MetalGreymon fires six black missiles from his chest, which can be used as a semi wide range attack if used well) * Greymon, Mega Flame, 196 (Greymon breathes out flame) * Devimon, Death Claw, 180 (Devimon slashes with his crimson hands) * Tyranomon, Fire Blast, 174 (Tyranomon breathes out flame, looks exactly like Greymon's) * Seadramon, Ice Blast, 162 (Seadramon breathes out freezing gas) * Meramon, Burning Fist, 155 (Meramon gathers two fire balls in his hands and punches) * Airdramon, Spinning Needle, 152 (Four small hurricanes form behind Airdramon, then they point and fire to the enemy. With luck it can be used as a semi wide range attack) * Numemon, Poop, 100 (Numemon forms a poop in his mouth and spits it out) * Betamon, Electric Shock, 92 (Betamon fires electricity from his fin) * Agumon, Pepper Breath, 89 (Agumon spits out a large size Spit Fire) Ver 2 (arranged by power): * Vademon, Alien Ray, 222 (Vademon fires circular energy waves from his beam gun) * MetalMamemon, Energy Bomb, 214 (MetalMamemon fires a bright energy ball from his cannon) * SkullGreymon, Dark Shot, 200 (SkullGreymon fires the fish-like missile on his back) * Garurumon, Fox Fire, 183 (Garurumon breathes out blue flame) * Kabuterimon, Mega Blaster, 170 (Kabuterimon forms four sparkling energy balls in his four hands and punches) * Angemon, Hand of Fate, 166 (Angelmon punches a burning fist) * Birdramon, Meteor Wing, 158 (Birdramon wings four flaming feathers to the enemy which explode) * Frigimon, Absolute Zero Punch, 157 (Frigimon punches a freezing fist) * Whamon, Blasting Spout, 150 (Whalemon points his blowhole at the enemy and pours a stream of water) * Veggiemon, Super Stinky Spray, 130 (Vegiemon breathes out a cloud of pink gas) * Elecmon, Super Thunder Strike, 100 (Elecmon gathers electricity sparks and strikes) * Gabumon, Blue Blaster, 90 (Gabumon spits a large size blue Spit Fire) Ver 3 (arranged by power): * Giromon, Death Bomb, 260 (Giromon throws the bomb in his left hand onto the ground behind the enemy, such that the latter one has to step onto it later on in order to activate it. If after some time the bomb is still not activated, it disappears) * Andrmon, Spiral Sword, 210 (Andromon activates his laser swords on his arms and swings foward, which can be used as a semi wide range attack if used well) * Etemon, Love Seranade, 202 (Etemon sings to create pink, physical music notes. The only wide range death move) * Ogremon, Supreme King Fist, 170 (Ogremon punches a bright bluish green fist) * Centarumon, Hunter Cannon, 167 (Centarumon gathers lightning to his cannon and fires a bright energy ball) * Shellmon, Aqua Blaster, 155 (Shellmon fires a jet of water from his head in a parabolla) * Unimon, Holy Shot, 153 (Unimon fires a very bright energy ball) * Drimogeomon, Iron Drill, 150 (Drimogemon drills into the ground to create pointy earth hills from the ground to the enemy) * Bakemon, Death Charm, 143 * Sukamon, Poop, 100 (Sukamon forms a poop in his hand and throws) * Kunemon, Eletro Thread, 94 (Kunemon spits out fine threads which contains electricity) * Batamon, Air Shot, 85 (Batamon fires a small jet of blue air) Ver 4 (arranged by power): * Piximon, Bit Bomb, 232 (Piximon draws a magical drawing on the ground, which creates a bat like bomb in a puff of smoke, and the bomb flies to the enemy and explode with the word 'BOM') * Digitamamon, Nightmare Syndrome, 222 (Digitamamon emits a puff a black gas with a face in it, which flies around for a while before randomly landing on a target. Nightmare Syndrome does not distinguish between friend and foe, so it may land on Digitamamon himself instead) * Megadramon, Genocide Attack, 215 (Megadrmon fires six violet missiles from his metallic hands, which can be used as a semi wide range attack if used well) * Kuwagamon, Scissors Arm, 172 (Kuwagmon uses his large front cutters to cut) * Leomon, Beast King Fist, 170 (Leomon punches a lion shape fist) * Monochronmon, Valcanic Strike, 160 (Monochromon draws back and let out a burning rock from his mouth) * Kokatorimon, Stun Flame Shot, 159 (Kokatorimon blows out white gas which forms rock around the enemy) * Coelamon, Fossil Bite, 153 * Mojyamon, Icicle Rod, 148 * Palmon, Poison Ivy, 101 (Palmon extends her hands of Ivy penetrating enemy's body) * Nanimon, Poop, 100 (Nanimon excrete a poop and kick it in a parabolla) * Biyomon, Magical Fire, 91 (Biyomon breathes out a larger size Spit Fire, looks exactly like Agumon's) Ver 0 (arranged by power): * Phoenixmon, Starlight Explosion, 218 (Phoenixmon wings four flaming feathers to the enemy which explode, looks exactly like Birdarmon's) * HerculesKabuterimon, Giga Blaster, 213 (HerculesKabuterimon forms four sparkling energy balls in his four hands and punches, looks exactly like Kabuterimon's) * MegaSeadramon, Mega Ice Blast, 211 (MegaSeadramon swims in circle and strikes with icy tail) * Ninjamon, Ika-Style Shuriken Throw, 150 (Ninjamon throws two large ninja stars) * Penguinmon, Endless Face Slab, 91 (Penguinmon slabs) List of techiques learnable There are in total 56 techiques that can be learnt by Hiro's digimon partner. They are divided into 7 properties: Flame (Fire), Combat (Battle), Air, Nature (Earth), Ice, Metal (Mech) and Dirt (Filth). Flame (Fire): *1 - Fire Tower (A tower of flame shoots upwards right under the enemy.) *2 - Prominence Beam (Shoots a powerful long range fire ray.) *3 - Spit Fire (A small, slow travelling flame. Basic flame technique for all flame digimons) *4 - Red Infero (Semi wide range fire balls.) *5 - Magma Bomb (Throws a tracking ball of lava which explodes during impact.) *6 - Heat Wave (Wide range sun ray like attack) *7 - Infinity Burn (Looks exactly like Fire Tower, only that it is an wide range attack. The strongest flame techique.) *8 - Melt Down (A large dome shape fire ball.) Combat (Battle): *1 - Tremar (The only wide range combat attack of crushing rocks out of the ground) *2 - Muscle Charge (Greatly boosts up attack parameter) *3 - War Cry (Boosts up attack, defense and speed parameters slightly) *4 - Sonic Jab (Very fast punch. Basic combat technique for all combat digimons) *5 - Dynamite Kick (Short range kick) *6 - Counter (When an enemy uses a short range attack, the partner digimon can dodge the attack and quickly follow with a Dynamite Kick like attack) *7 - Megaton Punch (A short range powerful punch) *8 - Buster Dive (Jumps and dives at the enemy in a hard collision. The strongest combat techique and is also the only that is long range. Air: *1 - Thunder Justice (Shoots a small bolt of lightning towards the sky and follows with a very powerful lightning from the sky to the enemy. The strongest air techique.) *2 - Spinning Shot (Shoots three long range vaccum blasts. If used well it can act as a semi wide range attack) *3 - Electric Cloud (Throws a small, tracking lightning cloud. Basic air technique for a few air digimons.) *4 - Megalo Sparks (Pushes a large ball of powerful lightnings.) *5 - Static Elect (Forms a small amount of lightnings in the hand and touches the enemy. Basic air techique for most air digimons and is also the only that is short range.) *6 - Wind Cutter (Throws a white sawblade) *7 - Confusion Storm (Rotates the body and induces wide range rotating rainbows.) *8 - Hurrican (Roates the body quickly to induce a wide range hurrican storm.) Nature (Earth): *1 - Poison Powder (Shoots three rounds of pink powder balls into the air, which fall down slowly onto the enemies. Basic nature technique for Ninjamon.) *2 - Bug (Throws four electronic bugs onto the ground, which crawl towards the enemy and explode. Sometimes the bugs can explode in two rounds, inducing two attack rounds in one time. The strongest nature techique. It can be learnt at a Kabuterimon in Bettle Land if the partner digimon has 500 defense and brain.) *3 - Mass Morph (Boosts up attack, defense and speed parameters slightly.) *4 - Insect Plague (Blows a very slow travelling, tracking pink cloud. Basic nature techique for Piximon and HerculesKabuterimon.) *5 - Charm Perfume (Blows a wide range screen filling of pink wave.) *6 - Poison Claw (Stabs the enemy with hand, claw or in Piximon's case a pike. Basic nature techique for most nature digimons and is the fastest short range attack.) *7 - Danger Stink (Brushes the enemy with tail or back.) *8 - Green Trap (Plants a small plant into the ground, which grows branches towards the enemy.) Ice: *1 - Giga Freeze (Blows freezing gas.) *2 - Ice Statue (Puts a powerful stream of pointy ice onto the ground that travels quickly towards the enemy, binds it totally in ice and breaks.) *3 - Winter Blasts (Induces a screen filling wave of freezing gas to all enemies. Basic ice techique for some ice digimons.) *4 - Ice Needle (Shoots a fast pointy ice rod.) *5 - Water Bliss (Shoots a small ball of water.) *6 - Aqua Magic (Boosts up attack, defense and speed parameters slightly.) *7 - Aurora Freeze (Shoots a stream of blue North Star towards the sky, from which the walls slowly freeze in aurora. The strongest ice techique.) *8 - Tear Drop (A small water droplet falls onto the enemy's head. Basic ice techique for some ice digimons.) Metal (Mech, only learnable by ultimates): *1 - Power Crane (Shoots a metallic crane.) *2 - All Range Beam (Releases six satelites hexagonally which shoot upwards and fire very powerful lasers.) *3 - Metal Sprinter (Gathers metal parts and throws them all around. Basic metal techique for all metal ultimates.) *4 - Pulser Laser (Creates four laser beams which swim around the body and fires them all at the enemy.) *5 - Delete Program (A long stream of digital numbers of 1 & 0 gathers around the body then fires and circling around the enemy.) *6 - DG Dimension (The whole environment is turned into a rotating computerized world. The strongest techique in the game.) *7 - Full Potential (Rotating gears appear at the feet. Boosts up attack, defense and speed parameters greatly.) *8 - Reverse Program (An attack which looks like analyzing.) Dirt (Filth, only learnable by Numemon, Sukamon, Nanimon and Etemon): *1 - Odor Spray (Releases long range brownish odor from the mouth.) *2 - Poop Speed Toss (Throws a small but fast poop.) *3 - Big Poop Toss (Forms a big, tracking poop above head and throws it at the enemy.) *4 - Big Round Toss (Gathers big poops above head and throws them at enemies.) *5 - Poop Round Toss (Gathers small poops in hand and throws them at enemies.) *6 - Round Speed Toss (Looks exactly like Poop Round Toss, only that the poops travel as fast as Poop Speed Toss.) *7 - Engachu Kick (Farts at the enemy. Basic dirt techique for Numemon and Sukamon.) *8 - Ultra Poop Hell (Ten very large poops falls randomly from the sky onto the ground, with the last, biggest one land straight on top of an enemy. Then the poops explode. The strongest dirt technique.) List of medals In the game there are 15 medals for great achievements Hiro can get. They are (not arranged in order): *1 Winning D, C, B, A & S grade tournaments in Arena *2 Winning Ver1, 2, 3, 4 & 0 tournaments in Arena *3 Winning Flame, Combat, Air, Nature, Ice, Metal and Dirt tournaments in Arena *4 Winning Dinosaur, Wing, Human & Animal tournaments in Arena *5 Winning any 100 competitions in Arena *6 All 56 techniques learnt *7 All 62 digimon species raised (Panjyamon, Gigadramon & MetalEtemon are not included) *8 All parameters of HP, MP, offence, defense, speed & brain of one digimon at maximum *9 File City 10th annuary *10 All digimons recruited in File City, which makes 100 prosperity points (only obtainable after Machinedramon is beaten) *11 All digimon cards collected (only obtainable after Machinedramon is beaten) *12 100 fish of any specie fished *13 Winning 10 points in Penguinmon's curling game *14 Amount of bits at maximum of 999999 *15 Machinedramon beaten Category:2000 computer and video games Category:PlayStation games World ja:デジモンワールド